


Стайлз Стилински – офигительный бойфренд

by Halisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is nearly perfect, Disabled Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Stiles Stilinski is a kickass fake boyfriend, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: Стайлз и представить себе не мог, что будет на кухне Дерека готовить с семьей Дерека ужин, чтобы удивить Дерека, когда тот придет с работы. Частично потому, что их приезд был полной неожиданностью.Но большей частью потому, что у Стайлза нет парня.И он даже не знает, кто такой вообще этот Дерек.Но Стайлз уже зашел слишком далеко, а папка не растил его трусом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriend Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515700) by [MereLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup). 



> Хьюман-AU; мит-кьют-АУ, Дерек и Стайлз носят очки (важное примечание от автора!)  
> Спасибо огромное моей бете autodofe, которая прост не дрогнула при виде <33 и артеру Katsur, который подогнал няшноты для текста <333  
> Переведено для феста Teen Bang 2017 на дайри)

Время перевалило за четыре часа дня, и Стайлз _наконец-то_ ушел с работы.

Завтра должен был быть его первый выходной после почти полутора недель дополнительных смен за приболевшего Гринберга. Стайлз планировал провести следующие два дня на диване за просмотром записанных сериалов и догоняясь таким необходимым ему сном.

У него были большие планы.

По дороге домой он заскочил в продуктовый подзапастись для Величайшего Выходного В Истории Выходных и как раз терзался выбором между «Читос» и «Доритос», когда услышал, будто кто-то через весь магазин позвал его по имени.

Стайлз поднял голову и мельком осмотрелся, но никого не узнал.

_Оке-е-ей._ Он только повернулся обратно к полке, как звук раздался снова, только в этот раз ближе.

– СТАЙЛЗ!

Он опять резко вскинул голову и обернулся, чтобы пристальнее оглядеть отдел. Но все равно не увидел никого знакомого. Зато увидел уверенно направляющуюся к нему девушку с огромной улыбкой и решительным озорным блеском в глазах.

Она поймала его взгляд и помахала ему, и у Стайлза промелькнуло в голове, кто это на фиг такая, прежде чем девушка притянула его к себе, неистово сжимая в объятиях.

– Это ты! Я не была уверена, на тебе сегодня очки, но я до сих пор не могу поверить! – взволнованно тараторила она, обнимая его крепче. Затем она отодвинулась и посмотрела на него с явной усмешкой.

Эм.

– Мы летели с пересадкой в Сан-Франциско, но рейс отменили из-за технических проблем, так что мы решили заскочить к вам по пути и сделать сюрприз!

Окей, что? Он что-то пропустил?

– Хех, – нервно хмыкнул Стайлз, – считайте, сюрприз удался.

И тон, которым он это сказал, показался странным даже самому Стайлзу. Он не думал, что встречал раньше где-то эту девушку, но она совершенно точно была знакома _с ним_.

Прежде чем он успел спросить, откуда же все-таки она его знает, из-за угла вынырнула другая женщина. Она посмотрела на девушку, что все еще прикасалась к Стайлзу, и явно пришла в замешательство. Но затем она перевела взгляд на Стайлза, и на ее лице появилось узнавание, а следом расцвела улыбка.

– О мой… Лора! Ты не можешь просто напрыгнуть на него! – рассмеялась она, подходя ближе. – Он подумает, что мы свихнулись!

Ну, она не ошиблась.

У нее были длинные темные волосы, аккуратно зачесанные назад. Незнакомка приблизилась к Стайлзу и с теплой, дружелюбной улыбкой протянула ему руку.

– Ты, должно быть, Стайлз.

Она была очень похожа на первую девушку, но выглядела старше. Мать и дочь? Стайлз перехватил корзину левой рукой и протянул ладонь в ответ, уверенно пожимая.

– Единственный и неповторимый, – неловко рассмеялся он.

С тех пор как он начал работать в полиции, с ним часто здоровались незнакомые люди, особенно когда он был в форме. Его отец был шерифом Бикон-Хиллз почти тридцать лет, поэтому его знали буквально все. Стайлз же отличился не так давно, в год, когда о нем впервые написала местная газета – о его вкладе в расследование огромного дела.

Там даже было его фото и все такое.

Не то чтобы Стайлз был местной знаменитостью, но. Да. Его замечали, конечно, время от времени. Но никогда не было ничего _подобного_.

– Я Талия Хейл, мама Дерека, – сказала она, радостно усмехаясь.

Ну, это не помогло.

– О? – кивнул Стайлз, надеясь, что он выглядит искренне и мило, а не растерянно, как чувствовал себя сейчас.

Талия Хейл. Дерек. Дерек Хейл? Ничего знакомого.

Она шагнула назад и приобняла стоящую рядом девушку.

– Это Лора.

Лора гордо улыбнулась, и Стайлз вяло помахал ей рукой.

Так, было совершенно очевидно, что они его знали, но лишь когда наступила неловкая тишина и Стайлз заметил их ожидающие улыбки, он понял, что должен был их знать тоже.

– Ну конечно! – _о мой бог, о мой бог, о мой бог._ – Здорово наконец-то с вами встретиться! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что получилось вполне убедительно. – Талия и Лора, – повторил он, качая головой, как будто только сейчас осознав всю ситуацию. – Лора и Талия, – Стайлз неловко взмахнул рукой. – Хейлы!

Он буквально чувствовал, как на шее выступил пот.

Стайлз уже мозг себе сломал, вспоминая всех, с кем он хоть как-то контактировал взрослея или по работе, пытаясь распознать этих двух, пока ситуация не скатилась в еще больший цирк.

В школе Бикон-Хиллз было полно учителей на замену, одна из них когда-то преподавала там?

– Так ваш рейс отменили, да? Ну и попадос, – сказал он и внутренне скривился от того, как жалко это прозвучало.

– Вот-вот, – вступила Лора. – У самолета были какие-то неисправности, и его задержали на неопределенное время. А в Нью-Йорк ничего не полетит до завтрашнего утра, поэтому, – она картинно развела руками, – мы здесь!

– И впрямь вы. Здесь, – рассмеялся Стайлз слабо. – Вдвоем. Лора и Талия.

Стайлз. Заткнись. Пожалуйста!

– Это просто так… Я все не могу поверить. Такой сюрприз! – продолжил вяло он.

Может, соседи? Не, кто-то, кто работает в городе? Родственники кого-то из школьной команды по лакроссу? Черт, черт, _черт_!

Абсолютно не замечая неистовую работу мысли Стайлза, Талия стояла рядом и с довольной улыбкой следила за ходом разговора. Лору совершенно не смутила легкая вялость – ладно, не совсем легкая – со стороны Стайлза, так что она продолжила как ни в чем не бывало.

– Прости, что мы сейчас слишком напористые, – рассмеялась она. – Просто Дерек всегда _такой_ скрытный, и мы уже не думали, что когда-нибудь тебя встретим! – она усмехнулась, в волнении прикусив губу. – Он _никогда_ раньше не знакомил нас со своими парнями!

И-и-и...окей. Минуточку.

_Парень?_

И тут мозг Стайлза стопорнулся со скрипом.

– Что? – он с трудом сглотнул.

Ему внезапно стало жарко. Здесь потеплело? Здесь совершенно точно потеплело.

Лора закатила глаза и дьявольски ухмыльнулась.

– Да, он не хочет, чтобы мы их отпугнули.

Она нахмурилась, становясь более угрюмой, и скрестила руки на груди предположительно в стиле Дерека.

– Ну… – Стайлз неловко хихикнул. – Вы знаете Дерека! – сказал он чуть громче чем нужно. Он сглотнул и оттянул ворот рубашки. – Всегда такой молчаливый.

Стайлз точно бы запомнил, если бы на днях подцепил парня. У него серьезных отношений не было уже несколько _лет_.

Черт, да у него вообще последние месяцы было очень уныло с личной жизнью. Ну кроме того случая, когда они с Дэнни пошли в «Джунгли» и Стайлз там склеил какого-то парня. Но обжимания с кем-то в подворотне после нескольких лишних «Морских бризов» в три утра рядом с мусорным баком и остывающей лужей чьей-то блевотины и последующая за ними одинокая дрочка дома – не совсем та ситуация, с которой начинаются романтические отношения.

Обычно нет.

Но не о том сейчас речь.

Стайлз был _совершенно_ уверен, что парня у него не было.

Талия не говорила ничего с тех пор, как представилась, и лишь молча наблюдала за ним. Она внимательно оглядывала его лицо, будто выискивая что-то, и Стайлз внезапно засомневался в себе. Он не знал, что это был за взгляд: «Я лишь проверяю, что этот парень достоин моего сына» или «Я абсолютно _уверена_ , что этот парень не подходит моему сыну».

Ему точно следовало переодеться после работы.

Талия наклонила голову набок и улыбнулась.

О боже, а вдруг Стайлз ей не понравился? Вдруг она думает, что он недостаточно хорош для Дерека? Кто бы это, блин, ни был.

Наконец она присоединилась к разговору.

– Лора, не напирай на парня, – легко сказала она и подмигнула Стайлзу.  
Лора вздохнула и перевела взгляд на мать.

– Я не напираю! – она посмотрела на Стайлза с открытым выражением лица и легким румянцем на щеках. – Или напираю?

– Нет! Абсолютно! – поспешил заверить ее Стайлз. И нацепил самую убедительную улыбку. – Совершенно не напираешь! Очень здорово наконец-то познакомиться с вами, – Стайлз добавил в голос побольше энтузиазма, уставившись на них. – Если бы я знал, что вы приедете, то придумал бы что-нибудь.

_Преуменьшение века._

– Ну… – глаза Лоры коварно замерцали. – Мы собирались сделать сюрприз и приготовить Дереку ужин, – она быстро посмотрела на мать, а затем вернула внимание Стайлзу. – И ты можешь помочь!

Стайлз почувствовал, как волна жара поползла по лицу вверх, и он чуть не выронил корзинку посреди прохода.

– О нет, – начал бессвязно бормотать Стайлз, – я не…

– Ой да ладно! Будет весело! – настаивала Лора, усмехаясь и пресекая все попытки Стайлза выпутаться из этой ситуации.

Талия, стоящая позади и наблюдающая за ними со стороны, рассмеялась.  
– Он точно этого не ждет! – ухмыльнулась она.

– Да, этого он точно не ждет.

Стайлз почувствовал, как начало быстрее биться сердце и ускоряться дыхание. Только панической атаки сейчас не хватало, ну!

– Конечно, звучит здорово! – наконец сдался он.

Все покатилось куда-то не туда. Стайлз потом очень серьезно поговорит со своим фильтром между мозгом и ртом.

– Я тогда возьму кое-что, что ему точно понравится, и, ээ, встречу вас у выхода?

– Отличная идея, Стайлз! – ответила Талия, направляя Лору. – Надолго не прощаемся.

Стайлз улыбнулся и подождал, пока они не дойдут до конца прохода и не завернут за угол.

Когда они пропали из виду, он резко крутанулся на месте, чуть не снеся углом корзины ряд с упаковками киноа.

– О мой бог! – шепотом закричал Стайлз, нервно запуская руку в и без того взлохмаченные волосы. – Какого черта! 

Он не знал, что ему делать.

Он в принципе мог догнать Лору и Талию, сказать, что он не тот, за кого они его приняли. Но это будет выглядеть суперстранно, ведь он уже показал, что вроде бы их вспомнил.

И они точно подошли к нужному человеку, они знали его имя и всякое такое. Кто еще выглядит, как он, _и_ отзывается на имя «Стайлз»? Они действительно не ошиблись и не приняли его за кого-то другого. Нет, они были убеждены, что он друг Дерека.

Парень Дерека.

Дереков парень.

Но если он признается, что на самом деле он не парень Дерека, каков урон будет нанесен Дереку?

Зачем кому-то, с кем он даже не знаком, притворяться его парнем? Откуда Дерек знает, что Стайлз гей? Откуда Дерек вообще знает Стайлза?

И кто на фиг такой этот Дерек?!

Может, Дерек никогда ни с кем не встречался и его семья волновалась, что он так никого и не встретит, поэтому Дерек выдумал воображаемого парня, чтобы уменьшить их напор, а сейчас, если Стайлз все расскажет, Дереку придется всю оставшуюся жизнь провести сгорая от стыда из-за того, что его семья знает, насколько он жалок, и терпя бесконечные поддразнивания или, что еще хуже, жалость, и теперь Дерек покинет свою семью навечно, скитаясь по земле, опозоренный и осмеянный.

Или, может, Дерек – секретный агент, работающий на какую-нибудь мутную государственную организацию типа Щ.И.Т., а это все – хитро продуманная операция и за Стайлзом ведется слежка. Может, Лору и Талию послали, чтобы они привели его в штаб-квартиру и проинструктировали, потому что им требуется его потрясающий опыт работы в правоохранительных органах и его высший в выпуске балл по вождению со сложным маневрированием, чтобы распутать дело и раскрыть заговор мирового значения. 

Или, может, они сами агенты, но уже «Гидры»? И настоящая их цель – Стайлз? Что если он их задание и они только что отметили его для снайпера!!1

– О мой бог, – заверещал Стайлз шепотом, – за мной следит «Гидра»!  
Он осмотрелся, проверяя, чтобы какой-нибудь покупатель не оказался подосланным убийцей.

Да боже мой, _серьезно_? Нужно взять себя в руки. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– За тобой не следит «Гидра», – сказал он сам себе. – Ты голодный, уставший и плохо реагирующий на _очень_ странные ситуации. Соберись.

Ему отчаянно был нужен выходной. Стайлз, конечно, мог протянуть еще несколько часов, пока все окончательно не скатится в глубины ада. К тому же ну что может случиться? Если на ужине будет невыносимо, то он просто извинится и свалит, оставив Дерека разгребать то, что он сам устроил.

– Ну ладно, – громко заявил Стайлз упакованной в коробки крупе, стоящей рядом на полках. – Я справлюсь с этим. Я заместитель шерифа Бикон-Хиллз. Я умею справляться со сложными ситуациями и хорошо импровизирую. Я смогу это сделать!

Крупа убежденной не выглядела.

Стайлз развернулся и кинулся в конец прохода. Нырнув за стеллаж с банками консервированной спаржи, он немного высунулся удостовериться, что Хейлы достаточно далеко и его не услышат.

Лора стояла рядом с печатным стендом и бесцельно листала какой-то журнал, а Талия сидела на скамейке и, нахмурившись, читала что-то в телефоне. Они были достаточно отвлечены, чтобы Стайлз смог составить хоть какое-то подобие плана.

Спрятавшись обратно, он сунул руку в карман форменных брюк, вытащил телефон и спешно набрал участок. 

Стайлз нетерпеливо притопывал ногой, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь ответит.

– Ну же, ну же… – пробормотал он.

Наконец-то кто-то поднял трубку.

– Полицейский департамент Бикон-Хиллз, говорит заместитель шерифа Махелани.

– Ох слава богу! – вырвалось у Стайлза.

– Стайлз?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь! – взмолился тот.

– Ты в порядке?

Дэнни звучал, как будто ему и смешно, и нет одновременно. У него это всегда получалось отлично. Пугающе отлично.

Стайлз снова высунулся из-за стеллажа проверить, заняты ли Лора и Талия.

– Я влип, – он вернулся в укрытие.

– Выслать подкрепление? – все тепло тут же исчезло из его тона, сменившись серьезностью и сосредоточенностью. – Где ты?

– Нет! – запротестовал мгновенно Стайлз.

Вот последнее, что ему было сейчас нужно, – так это эшелон полицейских машин, несущийся к магазину, орущий на всех углах сиренами и привлекающий внимание к тому факту, что Стайлз постоянно вляпывается в дико идиотские ситуации.

Он провел рукой по волосам.

– В смысле… Типа того? Мне, эмн, нужет совет.

– Совет?

И вот сейчас Дэнни зазвучал так, будто ему просто несмешно.

– Да, – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул. – Ну, _гипотетически_ , вот встретил ты впервые в жизни мать и сестру своего парня. Совершенно случайно. В продуктовом магазине. И они убедили тебя помочь им с приготовлением ужина, чтобы удивить вышеупомянутого парня, когда он вернется с работы. Что ты сделаешь? – Стайлз понадеялся, что если протараторить все это, то Дэнни не заметит странности вопроса. 

Дэнни подумал немного и затем ответил:

– Итак, ладно, если бы я только что встретился с семьей своего парня и они бы попросили помочь им с ужином, я бы согласился. Это было бы отличной возможностью узнать их поближе и показать, какой я замечательный.

Стайлз кивнул.

На это Дэнни после паузы заметил:

– Стайлз, у тебя _нет_ парня.

– Не в этом _суть_! – взволнованно ответил тот. – И сказал же – гипотетически.

– Стайлз… Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

Ну хорошо, Стайлз собирался влезть в это по самую маковку.

Не так он планировал провести вечер, но теперь не мог подвести Дерека, потому что потому.

Если Дерек нуждался в нем, то Стайлз был готов помочь.

(Кем бы, блин, этот Дерек Хейл ни был.)

– Отлично, спасибо, чувак, – сказал Стайлз в телефон.

– Конечно… Эмн, есть еще что-то, чем я могу помочь?

И вот именно поэтому Дэнни был самым лучшим.

– На самом деле да. Ты можешь, ммм, можешь не говорить моему отцу об этом звонке?

В ответ Дэнни лишь рассмеялся. (Стайлз бы обиделся, но это был далеко не первый случай, когда он ввязывался в какую-то странную ситуацию и просил не впутывать отца.)

Стайлз не знал, какого рода проблема была у Дерека, но его семья показалась ему весьма милой, и Стайлз не хотел разочаровывать их.

Он хотел быть самым офигительным парнем, каким только можно, и собирался показать, что Дерек в хороших руках.

Дерек заслужил это.

Наверное.

_Ох черт._


	2. Chapter 2

Не то чтобы Стайлз был шеф-поваром, но у него имелось несколько козырных рецептов в рукаве, если требовалось кого-нибудь впечатлить.

По большому счету все эти рецепты делились на две категории: «Здоровое-дермище-которое-папке-придется-съесть» и «Это-настолько-вкусно-что-вечер-точно-закончится-постелью».

И сегодня была такая ситуация, что Стайлз должен был блеснуть как звездочка, поэтому вперед, ЭНВЧВТЗП!

Стайлз оставил корзинку в располагавшемся рядом держателе и сцапал ближайшую к нему пустую тележку. А затем, перебирая в уме список своих коронных блюд, ринулся сквозь ряд продуктов, периодически то тут, то там выхватывая что-нибудь с полок.

Стайлз еще не знал точно, что приготовит, зато знал, что при наличии нескольких основных ингредиентов он сможет сделать что-нибудь, что произведет достаточное впечатление на вернувшегося с работы Дерека.  
Ох черт, Стайлз даже не представлял, сколько у него есть времени до возвращения Дерека!

Ладно, значит нужен был вариант, который не займет много времени, но будет потрясающим и офигительно вкусным.

Согласно часам Стайлза, сейчас было 16:17. Если Дерек работает по обычному графику 9–17, то значит, что у Стайлза есть где-то час или около того на все его кулинарные изыски. К тому же большой проблемой не станет, если Стайлз будет только на финальной стадии приготовления, когда Дерек придет домой. Это даст тому немного времени пообщаться с Лорой и Талией и наверстать упущенное, раз уж они давно не виделись.

О мой бог.

Он _слишком_ глубоко в это влез.

Стайлз остановил свой выбор на курице, запеченной в сливочном соусе с кинзой и лаймом. В прошлый раз, когда он приготовил это, его пара просто засыпала его восторженными комментариями. Еще он мог сделать пасту и к ней небольшой салат. Все было довольно простым в приготовлении, а значит быстрым, но при этом свою долю аплодисментов Стайлз бы урвал.

Стайлз был просто потрясающим парнем.

Он гонял по проходу, сгребая необходимое: специи, бульон, овощи, пасту и курицу. На секунду он задумался, а не сметнуться ли домой за кастрюлькой, в которой он будет смешивать соус.

Но, конечно же, у Дерека она есть.

Правильно? Наверное. Ну в смысле?..

Стайлз понадеется на лучшее.

Стайлз прихватил еще бутылку вина и несколько свечей, а затем направился к кассам.

Он заметил Лору и Талию и помахал им, стоя в очереди. Он указал на свою тележку, беззвучно произнес «Почти все!» и заухмылялся в радостном возбуждении. Лора посмотрела на содержимое его тележки, подняла большие пальцы вверх и так же беззвучно ответила: «Выглядит отлично!»  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул им, внезапно «выстрелив» в нее из пальца. ( _Чувак, серьезно? Ты только что «стрельнул» из пальца в свою вероятную будущую семью?_ )

Он заплатил за продукты и заторопился к выходу из магазина. Заметив его, Талия положила телефон в сумочку и встала.

– Ну, все необходимое я купил, – Стайлз достал ключи из кармана. – Вы вызывали такси или взяли в аренду машину? – он посмотрел в огромное окно, но не заметил на улице ждущее кого-нибудь такси.

– Взяли машину, – ответила Талия, вынимая ключи от нее и держа их на виду. Все трое вышли из магазина и направились в сторону парковки.

– Это, кстати, очень хорошо, что мы встретили тебя, – рассмеялась Талия. – Так мы сможем поехать за тобой до дома Дерека, сами-то мы не знаем, где он сейчас живет.

Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось от ужаса.

Твою мать.

– О! – черт. – Без проблем! – с еще какими. – Дайте-ка я закину все в машину и подъеду к вам, – он натянуто улыбнулся, молясь всем богам, чтобы это выглядело искренне.

Талия и Лора пошли к своей машине, которая оказалась на противоположном конце парковки от джипа. Стайлз пригнулся и кинулся к машине, по пути душераздирающе грохоча тележкой. 

Черт, черт, _черт!_ Так, ладно, Стилински, а ну-ка соберись!

Он быстро погрузил продукты в багажник, откатил тележку в сторону и запрыгнул на заднее сиденье, находящееся позади водительского. Стайлз достал телефон и нажал на кнопку последнего вызова, а затем потянулся и вставил ключ в замок зажигания, но машину не завел.

– Полицейский департамент Бикон-Хиллз, говорит заместитель шерифа Махелани.

– Это я. Снова. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Снова, – Стайлз перелез на переднее сиденье и так неистово пристегнулся, что прищемил бедро. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты глянул кое-какую информацию.

Дэнни вздохнул.

– Хорошо, минуточку.

Стайлз услышал звук нажимаемых клавиш – Дэнни заходил в систему.

– Итак, что за информация?

Стайлз переключился на громкую связь и установил телефон в подставку на приборной панели. Безопасность превыше всего!

– Проверь имя. Хейл, Дерек. Парень. Живет где-то в Бикон-Хиллз.

Он повернул ключ зажигания, заводя машину, сдал назад, выруливая из парковочного места, и медленно поехал вдоль ряда к противоположному концу стоянки.

Дэнни ничего не говорил, пока вбивал запрос.

– Кажется, я нашел его.

Стайлз услышал, как Дэнни резко втянул воздух:

– _Ого_.

– Достал его файл?

Стайлз заметил машину Талии и Лоры и притормозил рядом с ней, помахав рукой, а Талия с водительского места помахала ему в ответ. 

– Да, – сказал Дэнни. И Стайлз расслышал в его голосе что-то вроде потрясения.

– Боже мой. Он убийца, да? 

Стайлз вот так и знал! Это все очень плохо закончится. Он найдет труп в доме Дерека, не так ли.

– Да, Стайлз, – язвительно ответил Дэнни. – Он осужденный убийца, но из-за нехватки мест в тюрьме твой отец и окружной прокурор решили нацепить на него следящий браслет и время от времени проверять, как там дела.

Знаете что. Забудьте. Дэнни только что потерял статус самого лучшего.

– Необязательно вести себя как скотина, – отрезал Стайлз.

Он выехал с парковки и повернул на главную улицу, периодически поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы убедиться, что машина Хейлов следует за ним.

– Что именно тебя интересует? – судя по голосу, Дэнни было невыразимо скучно.

– Во-первых, адрес. Мне нужно знать, куда, черт возьми, я еду, – пробормотал он.

– Что?

– Неважно, просто… – Стайлз изо всех сил пытался не дать напряжению взять над ним верх. – Где живет Дерек Хейл?

– Медоуларк, 4813. Нужен индекс?

Слава богу!

– Не, этого достаточно.

Дом Дерека был недалеко. И Стайлз даже знал, где это. В общих чертах.  
Прошлой весной он преследовал подозреваемого, устроившего протест на улице, и даже бросил машину после бесполезной погони с учетом скоростного лимита на этом участке. Стайлз мчался за ним через задние дворы тихого района, перепрыгнув в общем счете через восемь заборов, пробежав по двум песочницам и одному детскому бассейну и в итоге повязав нарушителя на чьей-то лужайке.

В участке только о нем и говорили несколько дней – до тех пор пока что-то произошедшее в городе не сместило его с пьедестала. Но эти несколько дней Стайлз был почти Джоном Макклейном. И пусть поимка преступника оказалась всего лишь его минутой славы, зато Стайлз ухватил недостающую деталь, отсутствие которой мешало расследованию, а после этого Стайлз закрыл дело и попал в газеты.

– Что еще тебе нужно?

Точно.

Дэнни.

Раз уж Стайлз решил поужинать с семьей человека, которого в жизни не видел, то неплохо было бы узнать о нем побольше, чтобы не спалиться посреди разговора, верно?

– Возраст, деятельность – любая информация, какая покажется тебе важной.  
Дэнни сразу не ответил. Стайлз буквально почувствовал, как осуждение просачивается сквозь телефон.

– И ты _уверен_ , что подкрепление не требуется? Припоминаешь, что говорил твой отец про привычку влетать прямиком в пекло со слабыми наметками плана?

– Дэнни! – у Стайлза правда не было сейчас на это времени.

– Хорошо! Просто хотел уточнить.

Дэнни немного помолчал, явно читая данные на экране.

– Итак, я не вижу никаких приводов во взрослом возрасте. Один раз его задерживали подростком за вандализм, но это все, что есть в его официальном файле.

Что ж, это не сильно-то Стайлзу помогло.

– А в неофициальном? – попытался найти лазейку он.

Стайлз снова глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Лора и Талия подпевали чему-то играющему в их машине.

Дэнни тяжело вздохнул:

– Стайлз…

– Пожалуйста! Дэнни, пожалуйста. Я тебе это возмещу, клянусь! Я каждое утро две недели буду покупать тебе кофе. Хороший кофе. Из твоей любимой кофейни на другом конце города! 

Это было серьезное заявление. Стайлз находился в ситуации, требующей полной боевой готовности, и _готов_ был опуститься до мольбы.

Он уже приближался к дому Дерека, поэтому свернул с главной дороги на жилую улицу поменьше.

На другом конце телефона не раздалось ни шороха.

– Ладно! – взволнованно сказал Стайлз. – _Три_ недели. Просто ну, не мог бы ты… – он неопределенно махнул рукой.

Дэнни вздохнул – Стайлз не оценил тон этого вздоха – и яростно застучал по клавиатуре, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Он начал тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимание к себе и своим не-таким-уж-законным действиям.

– Дерек Александр Хейл, 34 года, родился 8 августа. Закончил старшую школу Бикон-Хиллз, а затем Нью-Йоркский университет по специальности «История». Вернулся в Калифорнию, получил степень магистра и доктора наук в Беркли… Сейчас преподает в филиале Калифорнийского университета в Бикон-Хиллз.

– Целеустремленный, – фыркнул Стайлз.

У Дерека Хейла есть докторская степень. Стайлз отхватил себе доктора наук.

Бабуля* будет им гордиться!

– Оказывается, Хейл был пожарным волонтером до прошлого мая, – продолжил Дэнни. – Он получил травму, спасая кого-то из огня в сиротском приюте.

– Серьезно?!

– Пол обвалился, когда Хейл был внутри.

Ого.

Задержись рядом с Дереком Хейлом кто-то не настолько же потрясающий, как он, этот несчастный бы точно почувствовал себя неуверенно. Как хорошо, что Стайлз настолько же потрясающий.

Но серьезно.

Кто вообще такой Дерек Хейл?

– Принимал участие в благотворительных марафонах, каждые День благодарения и Рождество волонтерит в «Добром самаритянине» – приюте для бездомных.

Чем дальше в лес, тем все более и более восторженным становился Дэнни. А это _не_ круто. Дерек занят, вообще-то. Вроде как.

– А летом он помогает в приюте для животных Бикон-Хиллз.

О мой бог. Парень Стайлза самый настоящий святой. Как Стайлз умудрился заполучить такого, м?

– Что? – внезапно спросил Дэнни.

И тут до Стайлза дошло, что последнее предложение он сказал вслух.

– Ничего, – быстро ответил он.

Стайлз свернул на улицу, где располагался дом Дерека, и глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Как он и ожидал, Хейлы ехали прямо следом за ним.

– Эм, Дэнни, мне пора. Спасибо за помощь.

– Стайлз, – Дэнни сделал паузу. – Я понятия не имею, что ты творишь, но… Будь осторожен?

Стайлз сильно сомневался, что если что-то и случится с ним, то это будет по вине Дерека. Он был из тех людей, которые всегда придут на помощь и спасут в любой ситуации.

– Буду. И это, Дэнни?

Тот устало выдохнул:

– Не говорить твоему отцу, я помню.

– Ты самый лучший, – Стайлз усмехнулся.

– Три недели, Стайлз. Начиная с завтрашнего дня!

Дэнни положил трубку, и Стайлз остановился у дома, припарковавшись на подъездной дорожке.

У Дерека Хейла был дом средних размеров в тихом живописном районе.  
Двор был очень ухоженным, газон – идеально подстриженным, а лицевую часть дома украшали клумбы с прелестными цветами. Дом в целом выглядел доброжелательно и гостеприимно, и именно так, как представлял себе Стайлз после всего того, что рассказал ему Дэнни.

Тут даже был настоящий белый забор.

Стайлз открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

– Вечер начинается, – подбодрил он себя.

Операция «Стайлз Стилински – офигительный бойфренд» заработала полным ходом.

Чтобы впустить Лору и Талию в дом, Стайлзу нужно придумать способ самому туда попасть. И так как ключа у Стайлза не было, ему оставался только один-единственный путь – взлом с проникновением.

– Ну, Стилински, фаза первая – «Проникновение в дом Дерека Хейла».

Которую ему будет сложновато осуществить с Талией и Лорой, топчущимися за его спиной.

Может, через заднюю дверь?

Он внимательно осмотрел периметр, проверяя, чтобы поблизости не оказалось какого-нибудь соседа, который пойдет потом в полицейский участок с заявлением о том, как заместитель шерифа скачет через заборы в тихих районах Бикон-Хиллз. Но улица была абсолютно пуста. Никаких препятствий.

Талия и Лора вышли из машины и направились ко входу в дом по дорожке, обрамленной цветами. Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой, показывая за спину, где находились ворота на задний двор.

– Я заскочу через черный вход и впущу вас, – сказал он.

Лора посмотрела на него, потом на дом, а потом снова на Стайлза. 

– Почему через черный вход?

– Я, эээ… Я приехал сразу с работы, поэтому при мне только рабочие ключи. От дома Дерека остались в моей квартире.

Она кивнула, принимая такой ответ.

– Хорошо, ну, я мигом! – сказал Стайлз неловко.

Он развернулся, пока они не успели спросить что-нибудь еще, и быстро пошел по подъездной дорожке в сторону забора. Оглянулся удостовериться, что Талия и Лора достаточно далеко и не видят его, а затем перепрыгнул во внутренний двор. Только поворачиваясь, Стайлз зацепился за что-то ногой и рухнул вниз на Дереков газон.

– Лишь бы не было собак, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Находясь в такой хитроподвывернутой позе, Стайлз издал несколько прицокиващих звуков в попытке привлечь внимание любой собаки, которая могла обретаться у Дерека. В ответ рычания не раздалось, и Стайлз предположил, что помех плану не было. Он быстро огляделся вокруг и наконец-то смог рассмотреть двор повнимательнее.

Если Стайлз думал, что лужайка спереди дома выглядела ухоженно, то задний двор был просто _шикарен_. Словно прямиком со страниц глянцевых журналов про сад и дизайн! Пышная растительность создавала атмосферу спокойствия и безмятежности. Нежные сиреневые, розовые и голубые цветы росли повсюду на клумбах и в горшках, неподалеку стояла обвитая плющом арка, визуально отделяющая сад от огороженных низким забором овощных грядок.

Дорожка из кирпича вела сквозь сад к крытому входу террасы, в которой стояли деревянные шезлонги (и Стайлз был весьма уверен, что они сделаны вручную и, вероятнее всего, Дереком) и купальня для птиц. 

Купальня для птиц!

Да кто вообще этот Дерек Хейл?!

Стайлз прокрался по дорожке через весь двор и до самой террасы.  
Задняя дверь выглядела вполне мило и не сильно неприступной. Взяв набор отмычек, которые он использовал на работе и потому носил прикрепленными к ремню, Стайлз вытащил две, просунул их в замок и принялся за работу. Спустя минуту неловкой возни (и тихих ругательств) замок наконец-то поддался.

**Фаза вторая: зайти в дом Дерека и сделать вид, что уже был здесь раньше.**

– Никаких проблем, просто вломись в чужой дом, – пробормотал Стайлз, поворачивая ручку, открыл дверь и, проскользнув внутрь, тихо ее за собой закрыл. 

Должно быть, Стайлз оказался в гостиной. Здесь стоял угловой диван, выглядящий настолько удобным, что хотелось на нем жить, а на стене висел телевизор и миллион фотографий, расположенных с особым смыслом. 

Стайлз быстро просмотрел их, цепляя взглядом Лору и Талию на общесемейных фото.

На тех снимках, где не было никаких родственников, Стайлз узнал пейзажи в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллз.

Тут были фото пеших троп, ведущих сквозь стены густой зелени, закатов в песчаных пустынях, восходов над Тихим океаном и густого тумана, стелющегося по горному ландшафту. Они не выглядели профессиональными снимками, но близко к ним – совершенно точно.

Отлично, то есть парень Стайлза был еще и талантливым пейзажным фотографом. Чем длиннее становился список качеств Дерека Хейла, тем сильнее Стайлз начинал чувствовать себя невоспитанным поленом.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел отойти от стены, его внимание привлекла одна фотография. На ней были не потрясающие виды Калифорнии. На ней были две мужские руки – вероятно, Дерека, – держащие двух самых миленьких и пушистеньких котят, каких только Стайлз видел в своей жизни. На футболке, которая была на владельце этих рук, виднелась надпись «Приют для животных Бикон-Хиллз», а у котят на шее были прицеплены бантики со словами «Только что усыновленные».

В приюте спасали котят.

Потому что ну а кого ж еще.

Он отвернулся от Стены, Призванной Показать, Каким Ничтожеством Является Стайлз, и неистово ломанулся через весь дом, изучая расположение всего.

Стайлз нашел хозяйскую спальню – обратив особое внимание на удобство и роскошность постели, – гостевую спальню попроще, кабинет и ванные комнаты. Последнее, чего Стайлз хотел, пройдя такой долгий путь, – так это порушить все его планы, заслав Лору в кладовку вместо туалета.

Стайлз провел внутри всего пару минут, но, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, ему нужно было поскорее впустить Лору и Талию.

Он заторопился в сторону входной двери, но чуть не споткнулся о кота, вышедшего из спальни Дерека. Стайлз узнал в нем одного из котят с фото, висящего в гостиной. 

Вместо того чтобы уйти с дороги и не мешать, кот поднял голову и посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто это он тут под ногами путался, а затем осторожно сел и обернул вокруг себя хвост. Кот оценивающе поглядел на Стайлза и громко мяукнул.

– Привет, чувак. Как делишки? – поздоровался Стайлз. Он наклонился и протянул руку, давая коту принюхаться к его пальцам. Пройдя проверку, Стайлз опустил руку ниже, чтобы приподнять медальон, прикрепленный к ошейнику. Эрика.

– Привет, Эрика. Меня зовут Стайлз. Я парень твоего папочки.

Эрика мяукнула на это, явно невпечатленная.

– Еда. Наверное? Именно это ты хочешь? – спросил Стайлз, почесывая ее за ушками. – Извини, для меня это все довольно ново, я больше собак люблю.

Эрика мяукнула снова.

– Не то чтобы я _не любил_ кошек. У меня просто история длиннее с собаками.  
Эрика мяукнула снова, выглядя скучающе. Кошки могут выглядеть скучающе?

– У меня нет никакого предубеждения против кошек. Уверен, если мы пообщаемся побольше, ты мне понравишься, – протараторил он.

Стайлз подался вперед, собираясь поднять ее, но Эрика зашипела и ударила его по кисти (слава богу, без когтей), и Стайлз опустил руки, сдаваясь.

– Понятно, ты не большой фанат Стилински. Без проблем.

Стайлз начал отступать, медленно пятясь и показывая, что он не угроза, и случайно врезался в книжные полки, висящие на стене. Он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его волос, и, обернувшись, резко поднял голову. На самой верхней полке сидел светлый, песочного цвета кот с маленьким колокольчиком на ошейнике и именем «Айзек» на медальоне, свесив лапу, напрягая и расслабляя когти, будто ему не терпелось цапнуть волосы Стайлза еще разок.

Бо-о-оже. Сложные ребята.

Стайлз отошел от полок и направился на кухню в поисках еды для котов. Он нашел ее, перелопатив четыре ящика, и насыпал немного в керамическую миску с нарисованным в ней скелетиком рыбы.

– Предполагаю, это твое? – он протянул миску Эрике.

Стайлз даже не успел поставить ее на пол, как Эрика мяукнула и полезла между его ног, пытаясь достать до миски. Стайлз умудрился сдать назад, даже не запнувшись и не покалечившись – или наступив на Эрику, – и поспешил ко входу, чтобы наконец-то впустить Талию и Лору. 

Он добежал до двери, лишь слегка запыхавшись, и открыл ее. Лора и Талия стояли на пороге и разговаривали. Они обе усмехнулись, заметив Стайлза.

– Эй, а вы думали небось, что я забыл про вас, да? – издал он неловкий смешок.

– Вовсе нет, – рассмеялась Лора.

Стайлз подвинулся в сторону, давая им пройти. Он очень надеялся, что они не заметили его сбитое дыхание.

– Не думал, что там задержусь – пришлось покормить Эрику.

– Все хорошо, – Талия принялась снимать пальто. – Мы пока любовались клумбами у дома.

– Отлично, – пробормотал Стайлз, забирая у нее пальто, чтобы повесить его… где-нибудь. Он найдет шкаф попозже.

– Это же Дерек. Прирожденный садовод. Если вы думаете, что эти клумбы красивые, то вам стоит взглянуть на те, что позади дома.

Стайлз повесил пальто Талии на спинку стула, так удачно расположенного недалеко от входа, и пошел вперед, показывая путь.

– Что ж, дамы, давайте я вам тут все быстренько покажу и расскажу, что и где находится.

Стайлз провел их по дому, устроив небольшую экскурсию и, вероятно, не очень детальную, потому как сам ознакомился с домом буквально вот только что. Он довел их до гостевой комнаты, расположенной сбоку от главного коридора.

– А это ваша комната, – Стайлз открыл дверь и нервно улыбнулся.

Время приближалось вплотную к пяти, и ему нужно было приняться за ужин до прихода Дерека. И, ну знаете, придумать, как ему исхитриться и весь вечер притворяться его парнем.

Талия в замешательстве склонила голову набок и посмотрела на Стайлза.

– О. Мы думали остановиться в отеле.

– Что? Ни в коем случае! – заупрямился Стайлз, всплеснув руками. – Вас никогда не бывает в городе, и Дерек будет безумно рад провести с вами время!

Лора и Талия недоверчиво переглянулись, скептично сведя брови. Но спустя мгновение Лора ухмыльнулась, пожала плечами и посмотрела на Стайлза.

– Если ты уверен… – смущенно сдалась Талия, но ее глаза засияли от предвкушения. – Мы не хотели бы мешать.

– Я абсолютно точно уверен – Дерек хотел бы, чтобы вы остались, – настойчиво сказал Стайлз.

О боже.

А если у них в семье так себе отношения?

Конечно нет! Дерек из того типа людей, которые жертвуют здоровьем, спасая сирот из горящего здания, и ухаживают за ранеными животными в приюте.  
Конечно же, он любит свою семью и хочет, чтобы они остались!

Талия снова улыбнулась.

– Хорошо. Тогда, думаю, нам стоит принести вещи из машины.

Стайлз провел рукой по волосам.

– Отлично! И, ээ, я схожу за продуктами и начну готовить ужин.

Пока Лора и Талия вытаскивали сумки из машины и несли их в сторону дома, Стайлз тяжело привалился к боку джипа и задумался о всех тех идиотских решениях, которые принял за последний час.

– Чувак, какого _черта_ ты творишь? – прошипел он себе, проведя руками по лицу и сбив очки набок. Стайлз снял их и протер краем рубашки.

Он надел очки обратно, оттолкнулся от машины и открыл багажник. Забрав оттуда пакеты и закрыв его, Стайлз поднял взгляд и увидел, как сосед Дерека припарковался у своего дома и теперь с любопытством смотрел. Он чуть не окосел, пытаясь в замешательстве одновременно глядеть и на дом Дерека, и на Стайлза.

– Эм… Здравствуйте! – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я парень Дерека! – подсказал он соседу. Но тот только молча пялился в ответ.

– Семья приехала. Сами знаете, как это бывает, – смущенно рассмеялся Стайлз.

Сосед нахмурился, с подозрением посмотрел на Стайлза и пошел к собственному дому.

Стайлз развернулся и направился к своему.

– Пф, господи, что его за жопу укусило?

Скинув продукты на разделочный стол, Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул.

**Фаза третья: порази потенциальную будущую семью своими потрясающими кулинарными способностями и волшебным умением поддержать разговор.**

– Ты уже так много сделал, Стилински. Пора перестать отвлекаться на ерунду и показать класс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале стояла babcia, то есть «бабушка» по-польски, та самая, которая как Гринберг, польская бабушка Стайлза, о которой все слышали, но никто ее не видел.
> 
> [Артик](http://i.imgur.com/HSauQVf.jpg) от Katsur


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз носился по кухне, лихорадочно выискивая в шкафчиках и ящиках весь нужный ему инвентарь. Одной из находок оказался сложенный фартук с мультяшным женским телом в бикини – Стайлз его надел. Копаясь в холодильнике, он обнаружил кувшин с домашним лимонадом – ну конечно же – и налил его Лоре и Талии. Стайлз усадил их на террасе и сообщил, что сейчас займется готовкой. Еще он немного поколдовал над Дерековой аудиосистемой, располагавшейся в гостиной, включил какую-то расслабляющую музыку и, оставив дам отдыхать, поспешил на кухню. 

Устроив Лору и Талию снаружи, Стайлз теперь мог поистерить вволю. И хоть они его не видели через задние окна, Стайлз параноил и все равно пытался выглядеть знакомым с обстановкой.

Они заподозрят что-нибудь, если Стайлзу будет некомфортно на кухне Дерека.

...Верно?

Безусловно, они с Дереком были на том уровне отношений, когда постоянно тусят друг у друга дома. Ну конечно! Это самый быстрый способ добыть ключи от чужого дома.

Стоять! Как долго они с Дереком встречаются?

 _О боже!_ История!

Им нужна история.

Стайлз обдумывал возможные сценарии, подготавливая курицу.

– Ну-ка, посмотрим, бывший студент соблазнил преподавателя?

Но не очень-то подходило, Стайлз не сильно тянул на студента Университета Бикон-Хиллз. Тем более Дерек бы никогда не нарушил такие правила.

Остановил его за превышение скорости? Но Дерек не гоняет.

Волонтерил тоже? Это могло бы сработать, но Стайлз не занимался этим с восьмого класса, так что не смог бы убедительно врать про детали.

Дереку не нужен парень, который не волонтерит.

– О мой бог, он бросит меня, – в панике пробормотал Стайлз.

Ему нужно лучше стараться!

Стайлз сунул противень со спаржей в духовку и проверил пасту, прежде чем достать телефон и спрятаться за стойкой, присев на корточки, чтобы ни Талия, ни Лора его не увидели, реши они вернуться в дом.

Стайлз снова нажал кнопку последнего звонка.

– Заместитель шерифа Махелани.

– Когда у Дерека Хейла заканчивается последнее занятие? – спросил он на одном дыхании.

– Стайлз! Ты хочешь, чтобы меня уволили? – шепотом закричал на него Дэнни. Он никогда раньше не кричал шепотом на Стайлза.

– Я слежу за объектом? – жалко попробовал он.

– Ты вроде говорил, что сейчас не работаешь, – не купился на это Дэнни.

– Я такого _не_ говорил.

– Ты ушел из участка, – проворчал Дэнни раздраженно.

– Слежка не ведется из участка, Дэнни. Даже новички знают это.

– Тогда к чему все эти разговоры про ужин? – в его голосе точно послышалось самодовольство. – С семьей твоего парня. Мм?

– Это было _гипотетически_ , – буркнул Стайлз.

Дэнни тяжело вздохнул, и Стайлз прямо-таки услышал его разочарование. Через несколько секунд Дэнни яростно запечатал на клавиатуре.

– Последнее занятие заканчивается в 17:20, – невозмутимо сказал Дэнни.

– Консультации? – Стайлз быстро оглянулся.

– Не сегодня.

– Встречи?

– В расписании нет.

– Спасибо. О, и это, Дэнни, мог бы ты не говорить моему… – Дэнни бросил трубку до того, как Стайлз успел закончить.

– Что ж, кто-то сократил срок своего взяточного кофе до двух недель, – завредничал он.

Стайлз выглянул из-за стойки, проверить, как там проводят время Лора и Талия.

Они все еще отдыхали на террасе, попивая лимонад, любуясь Дерековым садом и беседуя о чем-то, периодически воркуя над Эрикой, свернувшейся у Лоры на коленях. Предательница.

Стайлз снова скукожился за стойкой и набрал другой номер так быстро, как только мог. 

– Пэрриш.

– Привет, Джордан! Мне нужна маленькая услуга, – ему стоит завязывать с этими услугами, а то зачем ему такая репутация в участке. Ну, _еще_ одна. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Пэрриш. Стайлз слышал урчание патрульной машины.

– Ты случаем не где-нибудь возле Университета Бикон-Хиллз?

– Не прямо сейчас. А нужно?

Боженька, храни Пэрриша.

– Ну, да и нет. Если ты совершенно случайно окажешься там в районе 17:30-17:45 и увидишь черную камаро, выезжающую с преподавательской парковки, позвонишь мне?

– Да, конечно! Номер машины? – Стайлз дал ему номер, продиктованный ранее Дэнни. – Без проблем!

Отлично. Пэрриш предупредит, когда Дерек покинет университет, и это добавило Стайлзу немного уверенности в происходящем. 

Стайлз поднялся с пола и внезапно обнаружил Талию, стоящую в дверях и наблюдающую за ним. Стайлз напугался и чуть не уронил телефон на плиточный пол.

Она держала в руке пустой стакан и смотрела на Стайлза с любопытством.

– Все в порядке?

– Да, я просто звонил коллеге Дерека, чтобы тот написал мне, как только Дерек соберется домой.

Позже Стайлз серьезно поговорит с собой по поводу той легкости, с которой он брешет направо и налево. Это уже немного настораживало.

– Так мы будем предупреждены. Ну знаете, когда начинать.

– О, отличная идея! – улыбнулась Талия. Затем она посмотрела на стойку. – А почему ты был на полу?

– О! Я просто… – Стайлз снова нырнул вниз и открыл шкафчик, схватив первую попавшуюся вещь. Он выпрямился, приподняв ее, показывая. – Искал вот это! – сказал он, слегка запыхавшись.

– Электрическую соковыжималку? – Талия выглядела сбитой с толку.

Стайлз посмотрел на свою руку. И впрямь соковыжималка.

Это объясняло кувшин с лимонадом.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Талия улыбнулась в замешательстве:

– О, хорошо. Ну, как бы то ни было, хорошо, что твой друг нам поможет.  
Стайлз поставил соковыжималку на стол и направился к холодильнику.

– Налить вам еще лимонада?

– Спасибо, – он наполнил стакан. – Ты очень заботливый.

– Ну, я должен произвести хорошее впечатление, не так ли? – Стайлз обаятельно усмехнулся и подмигнул.

Талия хмыкнула, похлопав его по плечу.

– Ты милый.

Она прошла вглубь кухни и заглянула в огромную миску с салатом, который был в процессе приготовления. Стайлз как раз открыл дверь холодильника, чтобы поставить кувшин обратно, стоя спиной к Талии, когда она спросила:

– Разве ты уже не знаешь его расписания?

Стайлз замер, комично распахнув глаза.

Она что-то подозревала.

Она казалась слишком любопытной. Слава богу, любопытной в меру, но Стайлзу сейчас это было совсем не нужно.

– Ну вы же знаете Дера, всегда готов помочь окружающим, – он пожал плечами и повернулся к Талии, улыбнувшись.

Дер? Дерека вообще так кто-нибудь называл?

Или у него было другое прозвище типа Святой Покровитель Благих Дел или Я Спасаю Детей И Животных Из опасных Ситуаций В Свободное От Формирования Умов Молодежи Всей Нации Время. А может, Рик.

– Никогда не угадаешь, не решил ли он подождать студента, который не смог попасть к нему в рабочее время, или что-то вроде того. 

Талия кивнула, и Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул. Он в домике.

– Так что сегодня на ужин? – Талия поставила стакан и посмотрела на курицу в сковороде. – Тебе нужны дополнительные руки? Мы были бы рады помочь.

– Я приготовил запеченную курицу со сливочным соусом, лаймом и кинзой, пасту с цукини, соусом песто и авокадо, а еще салат со шпинатом, мандаринами и соусом терияки.

Стайлз быстро оттарабанил список, пытаясь звучать обыденно, но в душе надеясь, что Талия просто офигеет.

– А сейчас, – сказал он, кивая на духовку, – в процессе запекания рулетики с ветчиной и спаржей на закуску.

– Ого, Стайлз! Звучит вкусно! Я впечатлена.

Миссия выполнена.

– О, ну знаете, это так, пустяки, – Стайлз покраснел.

– Дерек никогда не говорил нам, что ты потрясающе готовишь, – улыбнулась Талия тепло и с любовью, как могут только мамы, и на секунду Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось, и он так неистово заскучал по своей маме, что ему чуть не стало дурно. 

– Ну, если честно, я нечасто использую тяжелую артиллерию. Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, нужно стараться на все сто! – Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.  
Талия рассмеялась.

– Ты мне нравишься.

Стайлз внутренне поник.

Талия тоже начала ему нравиться.

Нужно было срочно менять тему.

– Расскажите мне о Дереке, – попросил он, разворачиваясь к плите, чтобы перевернуть курицу. – В смысле, когда он был младше. Никто не знает столько давних неловких историй, как семья.

– Это точно, никто, – хмыкнула Талия. Она взяла стакан с лимонадом и направилась к противоположному концу стойки, чтобы сесть на один из барных стульев. 

Пока ужин готовился, Талия рассказывала Стайлзу о юности Дерека.  
– Дерек всегда был самым чувствительным из моих детей, – начала она с мягкой улыбкой на лице – ведь речь шла о ее сыне. – Очень сопереживающим, всегда волновался об окружающих его людях. Всегда был тихим и застенчивым, но Дерек был хорошим мальчиком и отлично успевал в школе.

Стайлз согласно хмыкнул.

Талия нахмурилась на мгновение:

– Хотя в старшей школе он как-то влез в неприятности. Как я понимаю, ему сложновато было общаться со сверстниками, и он попал в плохую компанию, – она заерзала на месте и посмотрела на Стайлза. – Ну, я уверена, он рассказывал тебе о Дженнифер.

Стайлз кивнул.

Заметочка для себя: история с Дженнифер. Детали узнать попозже.

– После пожара мы переехали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы начать все с начала. Конечно же, никто не винил Дерека, но он принял все близко к сердцу и терзал себя этим еще несколько лет.

Непонятно почему, но именно слово «пожар» всколыхнуло что-то, и Стайлз припомнил тот акт вандализма, о котором раньше говорил Дэнни.

Дерек _Хейл_.

Пожар в волчьем заповеднике Бикон-Хиллз.

Бикон-Хиллз был довольно тихим городом. Уровень преступности здесь и сравнивать нельзя было с городами побольше, поэтому если что-то и происходило, то об этом сразу узнавали все.

Когда Стайлз был помладше, после смерти матери, он не любил оставаться дома один. Поэтому после школы он шел в полицейский участок и торчал там до самого закрытия.

Однажды ночью, когда Стайлз учился в седьмом классе, он делал домашнюю работу по математике на папином месте, пока тот патрулировал город, и услышал диспетчера, сообщившего о возможном взломе и проникновении на окраине города. Время шло, а папа Стайлза так и не возвращался, в итоге миссис Маккол забрала Стайлза из участка и отвезла к себе. На следующий день, заезжая за Стайлзом в школу, папа рассказал ему, что произошло ночью.  
За чертой Бикон-Хиллз находился волчий заповедник, которым руководил исследователь и зоозащитник Питер Хейл. Волки в Бикон-Хиллз встречались редко, и так было уже на протяжении нескольких десятилетий, основная популяция в этом регионе Северной Калифорнии сильно пострадала из-за браконьеров.

Нескольких спасенных активистами волков отвезли в заповедник Бикон-Хиллз. Он занимал собой всю охранную зону – почти 183 гектара – и получил официальное признание властей штата за вклад в сохранение и развитие популяции волков Калифорнии.

Однажды ночью группа подростков проникла в заповедник. Некоторые из них курили, пили и в целом устраивали беспорядок рядом с главной дорогой. Из-за одного плохо затушенного бычка загорелся сухолом, и пламя начало распространяться по внешней границе территории.

Заметив это, подростки заторопились, попрыгали в свои машины и поспешили прочь.

Все, за исключением одного.

Дерека Хейла.

Именно он позвонил в «911» и рассказал им, что происходит.

Дерек каким-то чудом умудрился согнать волков в исследовательский центр, чтобы уберечь их от огня, пока не прибудет пожарная служба. Слава богу, обошлось без потерь. Когда приехала первая служебная машина, пожарные обнаружили трясущегося Дерека, со слезами на глазах пытающегося из садового шланга потушить как можно больше, но безуспешно.

Хотя никто не пострадал: ни люди, ни волки – территории был нанесен огромный урон.

Вскоре на место прибыл и Питер. Дико сверкая глазами, он яростно накинулся на Дерека с криками, что он мог потерять дело всей своей жизни, и потребовал ареста.

Именно папа Стайлза привез тогда Дерека в участок и ждал вместе с ним семейство Хейлов.

В разговоре с офицерами Дерек признался, что не хотел ехать в заповедник, но его девушка все-таки смогла его уговорить. Она была из школьной тусовки подростков, которые называли себя Альфы, туда входили Эннис, Кали, Дюк и Итан.

Из-за того что заповедником управляли Хейлы, Питер не стал заявлять на Дерека за поджог, но городские власти не могли проигнорировать потенциальный ущерб, который, вероятно, был бы причинен прилегающей территории.

Лесные пожары нередко случались в этой части Северной Калифорнии, и если бы огонь достиг Сиельского национального парка, который находился на границе с заповедником Бикон-Хиллз, то дело бы приобрело федеральное значение.

С учетом того, что Дерек взял на себя ответственность, спас волков и не дал распространиться огню, городские власти осудили его лишь за вандализм. Он получил небольшой штраф и несколько часов общественных работ, но никто не винил Дерека за случившееся той ночью.

Но других школьников, которые сбежали с места преступления и уже имели долгую и насыщенную историю с полицейским департаментом Бикон-Хиллз, включающую аресты и обвинения в жестоких нападениях, осудили куда строже и отправили в колонию для несовершеннолетних.

Через несколько недель после происшествия жители города успокоились и о Дереке Хейле больше не вспоминали.

– В любом случае он всегда был таким замкнутым после пожара. Стал гораздо скрытнее, – Талия глянула на Стайлза, и ее голос изменился, зазвучав веселее: – А потом четыре месяца назад, как раз после того случая с пожарным департаментом, мы заметили, что Дерек стал будто бы счастливее, – она улыбнулась в замешательстве, вспоминая. – Что странно, учитывая ситуацию, но мы все больше убеждались, хотя не знали причину. 

Она посмотрела на Стайлза и счастливо заухмылялась.

– И, наконец, два месяца назад Дерек выдал тайну, – Талия удержала его взгляд, и ее ухмылка превратилась в понимающую.

Стайлз растерянно нахмурился, потому что…

О.

_О!_

Стайлз был той тайной!

Окей, значит они с Дереком встретились примерно четыре месяца назад. Хоть что-то прояснилось!

Открылась задняя дверь, и Лора зашла в гостиную.

– Привет?

– Мы на кухне! – крикнула Талия, откидываясь на стуле, чтобы увидеть ее.

Стайлз повернулся к плите, чтобы доделать некоторые блюда, и задумался о случившемся разговоре с Талией.

Сильно ли странным было то, что он вроде как начал влюбляться в парня, которого никогда не видел?

Лора присоединилась к Талии за столом, и они втроем принялись радостно болтать, пока Стайлз сновал туда-сюда по кухне, доделывая ужин.

Наконец телефон завибрировал в кармане, и Стайлз быстро вытер руки о полотенце, прежде чем достать его.

Это было сообщение от Пэрриша.

«Чрн кам тльк чт покин КУБХ. Следую?»

Стайлз торопливо застучал в ответ:

«Нет, не нужно. Спасибо, чувак».

«Обращайся!»

– Это был коллега Дерека? – спросила Талия.

Стайлз положил телефон на стол.

– Да! Он только что выехал. Так что у нас есть еще примерно 10–15 минут до его возвращения.

Обе Хейл поднялись со своих мест.

– Мы тогда будем сервировать стол! – направилась Лора в столовую.  
Теперь, когда со временем стало более-менее понятно, они сразу все засуетились и забегали по дому. Но если Талия и Лора с нетерпением ждали встречи с Дереком, то Стайлза же все больше и больше одолевали нервы.  
Он кинулся к духовке вынуть спаржу, обжег руку краем одной из сковородок и принялся выкладывать приготовленное на тарелки, зорко следя, чтобы все лежало идеально – именно так, как и должно быть. Талия и Лора разложили салфетки и столовые приборы, а затем зажгли свечи, которые купил Стайлз.

– Вино! – громко сказал он через плечо, добавляя соус терияки в салат. Лора стояла ближе всего. – Бутылка на столе, откройте ее.

Лора бросилась к стойке, а потом поспешила в столовую передать вино Талии. Та открыла бутылку и поставила ее на стол – подышать.

Стайлз буквально чувствовал, как бешено бьется в груди сердце и кровь несется по венам. Усилием воли он заставил руки не трястись.

Талия выскочила сбоку и начала перетаскивать блюда на стол, доверив Лоре их там красиво расставить.

– Стайлз, это выглядит потрясающе! – Талия ослепительно ему улыбнулась. – Дереку безумно понравится.

Стайлз просто король ужинов-сюрпризов!

– Мы будем ждать в гостиной! – сказала она, выходя из кухни. 

Стайлз поставил последнее блюдо на обеденный стол и утек на кухню, чтобы успокоиться перед самым неловким моментом вечера.

Он начал считать про себя, замедляя сердцебиение, и выполнять дыхательные упражнения, не позволяя панической атаке накрыть его, когда внезапно на него навалилось осознание всех принятых им за этот день решений.

Это не то же самое, что потанцевать с каким-то парнем в клубе, притворясь его парой и беся бывшего. Стайлз вломился в чужой дом и попросил другого офицера полиции провести нелегальную проверку, чтобы Стайлз смог половчее наврать семье незнакомого человека, что он, на минуточку, с ним вполне знаком.

Во что он, блин, вляпался вообще?

Эрика зашла на кухню, посмотрела на Стайлза и мяукнула.

– Спасибо, – ответил ей Стайлз, решив принять это за приободрение. – Ладно, мне всего-то нужно вынести ужин, а потом Дерек будет волен делать что угодно.

Эрика потерлась о его ногу и неторопливо уплыла прочь.

Стайлз встряхнулся и принялся за дело снова, прибирая на кухне так быстро, как только можно, и концентрируясь на задаче. Как только все пришло в приличный вид, Стайлз присоединился к Лоре и Талии в гостиной и выключил свет, чтобы создалось впечатление, что дома никого нет. Все-таки обидно будет, если сюрприз не удастся и все вскроется еще до того, как Дерек доберется до дома. Лора спряталась за диваном, потянув Стайлза за брюки к себе, вынуждая и его нырнуть вниз, а Талия последовала за ними.  
Неловко было только несколько минут, потому что затем послышался шум двигателя и возле дома остановилась черная камаро.

Началось.

Машина встала в неудобном полуповороте на подъездную дорожку, потому что путь блокировал джип Стайлза. Дерек сдал назад и припарковался перед домом рядом с машиной Талии.

– Боже мой, это так здорово! – пискнула Лора.

– Это как посмотреть, – тихо пробормотал в ответ Стайлз.

Послышался звук захлопнувшейся двери камаро, затем на несколько секунд повисла тишина, и наконец на пороге брякнули ключи. Один из них скользнул в замочную скважину, раздался щелчок, и начала поворачиваться ручка.  
Дерек медленно открыл дверь, оглядывая комнату и рукой ища выключатель. А найдя, включил свет, и Лора с Талией выпрыгнули из-за дивана.

– Сюрприз! – закричали они и кинулись к нему, радостно смеясь.

Дерек напугался и секунду молча смотрел на них.

– Лора? Мама?

Он обнял их в ответ, удивленный, и на его лице появилась легкая улыбка…

...Пока он не заметил угадайте кого.

– Стайлз?!

Дерек выглядел насквозь сбитым с толку. Краска начала проступать на его скулах, а рот приоткрылся в удивлении.

– Сюрприз? – слабо сказал Стайлз, слегка помахав рукой.

Дерек закрыл рот, тяжело сглотнул, а его сумка соскользнула с плеча и упала на пол.

– Боже мой, – сказал он с пораженно распахнутыми глазами.


	4. Chapter 4

Может показаться странным, но до этого Стайлз не особо задавался вопросом, как выглядит Дерек Хейл. 

Он услышал «парень» и немедленно начал психовать и завязывать мозги в узел, чтобы придумать способы получше впечатлить Хейлов, поэтому у него и мысли не было о внешности Дерека.

Но даже если бы Стайлз и решил представить себе его, он бы _в жизни_ не вообразил то воплощение физического совершенства, которое вошло сейчас в дом.

Слово «потрясающий» просто не было достаточно изобразительно-выразительным, чтобы изобразить Дерека Хейла.

Дерек был _образцом_ высокого, темноволосого и красивого парня. Выразительные скулы переходили в рельефную линию подбородка и ухоженную бороду, которая всем своим видом умоляла сесть на нее. Очки в черной тяжелой оправе не могли закрыть пронзительные зеленые глаза и самые роскошные брови, какие только за свою жизнь встречал Стайлз.

Он даже не знал, что брови могут быть роскошными!

Дерек был выше Стайлза всего на несколько сантиметров и ходил с тростью, щадя левую ногу. На нем были серые брюки и белая рубашка с надетым сверху бордовым кардиганом, цвет которого ему _очень_ шел. Первые пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, и оттуда слабо показывались волосы на груди.

Да кто такой этот Дерек Хейл!

Он выглядел словно живое воплощение каждой обложки всех существующих любовных романов. Ну или как какой-то диснеевский порнопринц, пришедший в этот мир воплотить все ваши влажные фантазии. 

Стайлзу со старшей школы не приходилось прикладывать такие усилия, чтобы не разразиться стояком на людях.

Его настолько захватил Дерек Хейл и его идеальная внешность, что Стайлз только сейчас вспомнил, что на нем был все еще надет фартук с мультяшным бикини. Стайлз тут же кое-как сорвал его и швырнул на диван, стоящий позади него.

Лора и Талия отцепились от Дерека и отступили, чтобы все-таки впустить его внутрь. Дерек зашел в дом и закрыл дверь, не сводя глаз со Стайлза. Он поднял сумку с пола, пронес по комнате и положил на стул.

– Как вы здесь оказались? – спросил Дерек, наконец-то переводя взгляд со Стайлза на сестру и маму.

Лора начала первой:

– Наш рейс перенесли на завтра, и мы решили удивить тебя, – она посмотрела на Стайлза. – Мы столкнулись со Стайлзом в магазине и убедили его нам помочь!

Она была настолько поглощена своим пересказом событий вечера, что не заметила, как вся краска отлила от лица Дерека.

Он выглядел так, будто давил в себе крик.

Или слезы.

Или тошноту.

Или все три варианта.

– Боже мой, – повторил Дерек. Уже второй раз за вечер его взгляд, полный паники, остановился на Стайлзе. 

Тот нервно махнул рукой.

– Добро пожаловать... милый, – слабо сказал Стайлз.

Талия рассмеялась и посмотрела на него.

– Дерек, ты никогда не говорил нам, что твой парень такой милашка!

– Боже мой! – сказал Дерек снова, но в этот раз это прозвучало ближе к истерике.

– Эм, я, пожалуй, пойду десерт проверю. Извините, – Стайлз схватил с дивана фартук и попятился из гостиной, сбегая на кухню.

Позади раздавались голоса Талии и Лоры, опять пересказывающих свой день, но на этот раз по порядку и с подробностями.

Стайлз снова принялся выполнять дыхательные упражнения, пока сворачивал фартук и убирал его в ящик.

Его парень – ожившая греческая статуя, которая потерялась, возвращаясь домой со съемок для GQ.

Стайлз нервно запустил руку в волосы и нагнулся к микроволновке, чтобы в отражении дверцы попытаться хоть как-то привести в порядок тот кошмар, что творился у него на голове последние часы.

Не то чтобы Стайлз так плохо выглядел. Хотя рядом с диснеевским порнопринцем невозможно выглядеть сногсшибательно. Но в целом он был прям ничего.

_Прям ничего?_

Этот вечер понесется к чертям, подпрыгивая на кочках.

Через некоторое время Дерек свернул разговор и направился на кухню: с его приближением Стайлз все отчетливее слышал звуки шагов и стук трости по деревянному полу.

– Я только поздороваюсь со Стайлзом и вернусь! Вы пока присядьте, – крикнул Дерек через плечо.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, не двигаясь с места и только нервно заламывая руки: Дерек явно сгорал со стыда и кусал губу. Он открыл рот, затем закрыл и покачал головой, расстроенно выдохнув.

– Мне так _стыдно_ , – сердито сказал он, нахмурившись, и поднял глаза на Стайлза: – _Искренне_ прошу прощения.

Это было не совсем то, чего ждал Стайлз. Мистер Самый Горячий Засранец Во Всей Америке И Может Быть Даже Во Всем Западном Полушарии извинялся перед _ним_. Перед тем, кто вломился в его дом. Дерек заботился о его чувствах?

Нет. Ну нет. Это ж просто нечестно.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться, правда, – ответил Стайлз и замахал рукой, пытаясь остановить Дерека. И даже сумел прозвучать куда более невозмутимо, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле.

– Я даже не знаю, с чего _начать_ , – покачал головой Дерек и поморщился. – Ты, наверное, думаешь…

– Эй, – прервал его Стайлз, двинувшись вперед, чтобы положить руку на предплечье Дерека. – Слушай, нас ждут гости, верно? Мы можем поговорить об этом позже. А сейчас давай соберемся, пойдем туда и изобразим самые потрясающие выдуманные отношения, какие только можно, хорошо? 

Стайлз улыбнулся ему (и понадеялся, что получилось именно так ослепительно, как он планировал), и Дерек сразу же расслабился, улыбаясь в ответ.

Он кивнул сам себе и медленно вдохнул, концентрируясь на задаче.

– Ты прав.

Стайлз развернулся и схватил со стойки большую сервировочную ложку.

– Так, держи вот это, – он вручил ложку Дереку и взял из шкафчика четыре бокала для вина. – Ужин стынет.

Они прошли в столовую, и Лора с Талией встретили их улыбками. Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись в последний раз и направились к столу.

– Фаза третья – «Изуми на фиг семью Дерека», – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, а затем, обаятельно улыбнувшись, начал сервировать стол, пока Дерек разливал вино по бокалам.

 

Ужин прошел потрясающе.

Стайлз шутил и развлекал. Ну, сильнее обычного.

Он рассказывал забавные случаи с работы и подробно расписывал их со Скоттом подростковые похождения, которые они постоянно устраивали в школьные годы. Лора и Талия смеялись над всем и в ответ предлагали истории про юность Дерека, к огромному неудовольствию Дерека, и все, казалось, наслаждались легкой и дружелюбной атмосферой вечера.

Странность ситуации будто немедленно исчезла сама по себе, и Стайлз больше не пытался никого и ни в чем убедить, а просто хорошо проводил время.  
И пусть не существовало таких премий, но Стайлз был уверен, что если бы за такие вещи вручали награды, он бы совершенно точно отправился домой сегодня со статуэткой «Самый убедительный придуманный парень года».

Во время ужина Стайлз держал руку на спинке стула Дерека, периодически приподнимая ее, чтобы поиграть с его волосами. Рассказывал короткие смешные истории о начале их отношений и рассыпался в сопливых заверениях, каким особенным для него является Дерек, заставляя того краснеть, а Лору и Талию издавать восторженные «оууууу!» и «это так мило!».

Использовал достаточно ласковых имен, чтобы казаться по уши влюбленным, но чтобы не вызывать тошноту у окружающих. Прикасался к Дереку настолько часто, чтобы выглядеть жадным, но не вульгарным.

Да Стайлз был суперкрут в этих отношениях.

Он никогда раньше не работал под прикрытием, но опыт сегодняшнего вечера мог ему пригодиться, и теперь, если Стайлзу подвернется такой вариант, он обязательно его выберет. Не то чтобы в Бикон-Хиллз часто требовалось прикрытие чужим парнем. Но сами понимаете. Если вдруг. Стайлз был бы суперкрут.

Когда с ужином было покончено, Талия и Лора предложили заняться посудой, раз Стайлз занимался всей готовкой, а Дерек, вероятно, устал после работы. Талия потянула за собой Лору, подмигнув Стайлзу, и только тогда он сообразил, что она это сделала специально, давая им побыть наедине. 

Побыть. Наедине.

Дерек, который не пропустил подмигивание, встал, неловко улыбнувшись Талии.

– Мам, ты не будешь против, если мы со Стайлзом очень быстро кое-что обсудим в моей комнате?

– Конечно нет, милый, – понимающе ухмыльнулась она, а на лице Лоры проступил ужас.

Стайлз положил салфетку на стол и поднялся со своего места. Дерек кивком показал, в какую сторону им нужно, и направился туда, и Стайлз проследовал за ним. Они прошли вдоль по коридору до спальни – боженьки, Стайлз очень надеялся, что это не последний раз, когда он шел этой дорогой, – и Дерек закрыл за ними дверь. Он тут же напрягся, заметно нервничая.

– Думаю, я задолжал тебе объяснение.

Стайлз присел на край кровати, которая, конечно же, оказалась безумно мягкой, удобной и идеальной, и приготовился слушать.

Дерек одной рукой почесал затылок, взволнованно то сжимая, то разжимая второй трость. Стайлз буквально видел, как мысли Дерека в панике носятся у того в голове, и хотел слегка разрядить атмосферу.

– Послушай, чувак, что бы ты ни собирался сказать, просто помни, это _я_ вломился в _твой_ дом и приготовил ужин твоей сестре и маме. Так что неважно, как сильно неловко ты себя чувствуешь, представь, как чувствую сейчас себя я.

Дерек фыркнул, и когда он улыбнулся, в уголках его глаз появились морщинки.

Спустя несколько секунд Стайлз решил помочь еще немного.

– Вечер был просто чудесным, но все-таки… Почему твоя семья думает, что мы встречаемся?

Дерек, явно сдавшись и насквозь смутившись, выдохнул и двинулся вперед, чтобы устроиться рядом со Стайлзом. (Который почти расплакался от _потрясающего_ запаха его одеколона.) Дерек положил трость сбоку от кровати и немного помассировал ногу.

– Ну, все началось не так давно, – наконец-то приступил к объяснению Дерек, сложив руки на коленях. – Я преподаю в Калифорнийском университете, и после осеннего семестра я взял академический отпуск, чтобы дописать книгу, над которой сейчас работаю. Но раз уж у меня появилось больше свободного времени, я взял несколько дополнительных смен при волонтерстве в пожарном департаменте.

Стайлз кивнул, показывая, что он внимательно слушает.

– Поступил звонок из детдома, и там все было плохо, – Дерек выдохнул. – Большинство детей смогло выбраться из здания, но где-то внутри на верхних этажах оставался еще малец, его не могли найти. Он был глухим, поэтому хоть мы и звали его громко по имени, он не мог нас услышать.

Дерек замолчал, стискивая руками бедра. Стайлз потянулся к нему и аккуратно положил на его ладонь свою, ободряюще сжав. Дерек быстро посмотрел на Стайлза и застенчиво, благодарно улыбнулся.

– Командир сказал, что на этажах больше небезопасно и мы должны держаться снаружи, но я не мог позволить… – Дерек остановился, покачав головой и опустив взгляд. – Я пошел внутрь. Нарушив приказ. И чисто случайно я нашел мальца на третьем этаже, успел лишь схватить его, развернуться и направиться к выходу. Второй этаж обрушился, когда я был на лестнице, и я застрял под балкой.

Он прочистил горло.

– Нас увидели с улицы другие и пришли помочь – забрали ребенка и вытащили меня. В госпиталь меня отправили в довольно тяжелом состоянии. _Живым_ , но сильно потрепанным.

Дерек скользнул рукой на левое колено.

– В госпитале меня продержали несколько недель. Колено требовало кучу операций, нельзя было оставлять без присмотра отравление дымом – в общем, я был в том еще состоянии.

У Стайлза просто сердце разрывалось от этой истории: Дерек пережил не одну, а две ужасные ситуации, связанные с пожаром.

– За игнорирование прямого приказа меня исключили из волонтерской группы департамента, – Дерек спокойно пожал плечами. – Я все прекрасно понимаю. Я мог погибнуть, и вообще в таких организациях не нужны люди, не подчиняющиеся командам в кризисное время. Я не злюсь на них, и мы до сих пор общаемся. Но сам понимаешь.

– Все равно больно, – тихо сказал Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

– Да.

Он снова посмотрел на Стайлза. В комнате царил полумрак, последние лучи заходящего солнца проникали сквозь занавески, и мягкая тишина летнего вечера добавляла молчаливой близости.

Вдалеке слышались голоса Талии и Лоры на кухне, звон ошейника и легкий топот кошки, играющей с чем-то в коридоре, но у Стайлза было чувство, будто во всем доме есть только он и Дерек.

Было приятно, и ощущалось так волшебно, как ни с кем и никогда раньше.  
Дерек покраснел и прикусил губу, продолжая объяснение.

– Как бы то ни было, я провел много времени в госпитале, жалея себя. Моя семья по большей части вся живет на восточном побережье, поэтому у меня было немного посетителей. Но каждый день без исключения приходил _один_ человек, – Дерек взглянул на Стайлза. – Шериф Стилински.

– Мой папка? – пораженно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул, мягко улыбаясь.

– Я первое время не мог особо говорить, горло воспалилось от дыма, но твой отец приходил составить мне компанию. Он садился возле кровати и говорил, говорил, говорил часами. Показывал, что я не одинок, показывал, что я кому-то важен.

Стайлз начал припоминать, как папа уходил куда-то после смен, но Стайлз предполагал, что тот проводит время с Мелиссой.

– Он сказал, что слышал от парамедиков о произошедшем, и что он очень гордится моей смелостью, – Дерек кивнул сам себе и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Не знаю, помнишь ли ты случившееся несколько лет назад в заповеднике?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Помню.

– Твой отец отвез меня в участок, и мы вместе ждали моих родителей, – Дерек покачал головой, явно вспоминая тот печальный случай. – Дядя был дико зол на меня, что и понятно. Те, кого я считал своими друзьями, тут же бросили меня, как только дело приняло серьезный поворот, и… – Дерек замолчал.  
– Я знаю, что пожар в целом был по моей вине, ведь именно я рассказал, как пробраться в заповедник, но я был так напуган и подавлен из-за этих всех «а что если», а твой отец сидел со мной все это время, чтобы я не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Это было одной из причин, почему Стайлз так любил своего папку. От него просто веяло пониманием, поддержкой и этим вот «ты не один». Сейчас Стайлза переполняло гордостью за своего отца: за то, какой он есть, и за то, что он не оставил Дерека в два самых ужасных момента его жизни.

– Для меня много значило, что он сидел со мной и в госпитале, говорил, как благородно я поступил. И это просто… – Дерек пожал плечами, неуверенно и робко улыбнувшись. – Приятно было слышать это именно от него.

Стайлз понимающе хмыкнул.

– Как бы то ни было, через пару дней у него закончились темы, – улыбнулся Дерек. 

Стайлз рассмеялся, потому что да, и это тоже звучало _очень похоже_ на его папу. У шерифа было всего несколько интересов, и дежурной шуткой в семье Стилински-Маккол было как раз то, что свою словоохотливость Стайлз унаследовал _совсем_ не с отцовской стороны.

– Думаю, у него особенно не было времени подсобрать занимательных историй для прикованного к постели экс-волонтера из пожарного департамента, поэтому он рассказывал о тебе.

– О боже, – Стайлз сжался.

Дерек усмехнулся.

– Он рассказывал, как ты взрослел, как вляпывался в разные странные проблемы в школе, как впутывал его в ситуации, которые чуть не стоили проблем _ему_. Рассказывал еще о ненормальных эссе, которые ты писал на уроках.

Стайлз хотел умереть. Он на полном серьезе раздумывал, сумеет ли он сейчас сбежать в окно, не привлекая внимание Дерека, унестись в ночь и никогда больше не попадаться ему на глаза.

– Но больше всего он рассказывал о том, как он гордится тобой и твоей смелостью, как он любит тебя.

– Ну пап, – заскулил Стайлз, закрыв лицо руками.

– Это все звучало действительно интригующе! – рассмеялся Дерек, пихая его плечом. – И я всегда думал, что было бы хорошо познакомиться с тобой. И твой отец упомянул, что ты гей.

– Вот оно, – сказал Стайлз между ладоней. – Вот так я и умру. Я прям чувствую это.

Дерек откинул голову и громко захохотал.

– Некоторое время семья доставала меня расспросами о личной жизни, и я сказал, что все в порядке, лишь бы они успокоились. А однажды во время разговора с мамой по телефону я просматривал газету и увидел твое фото в заметке про того парня, что ты поймал, – Дерек покраснел и поднял руку, чтобы поправить очки. – Я сказал, что я _встречаюсь_ кое с кем, спасибо большое, и что мне пора идти, потому что у нас намечен праздничный ужин, ведь ты закрыл огромное дело и попал на первую полосу.

– Я так понимаю, что она разузнала обо мне? – Стайлз выпрямился и посмотрел на Дерека, приподняв бровь.

Дерек неловко улыбнулся, но затем вскинулся, защищаясь. 

– Я не думал, что она будет!

– Твой парень – народный герой, конечно же, она разузнала обо мне! – мелодраматично выпалил Стайлз. – Я потрясающий!

Дерек снова рассмеялся, и Стайлз начал предполагать, что именно из этого звука создавались надежды и мечты. 

– Спасибо за то, что ты сделал сегодня, – сказал Дерек, кивая головой в сторону кухни.

Стайлз подмигнул ему, наслаждаясь тем, как смущенно покраснели кончики ушей Дерека.

– Конечно, чувак. Я бы не бросил тебя.

Весь вечер был просто одной большой счастливой случайностью, полной статистической неправдоподобностью и _огромным офигительным совпадением_ , и Стайлз вообще-то не сильно верил в судьбу и вселенскую предопределенность, но… серьезно?! 

Стайлз _ни за что_ не уедет сейчас, не узнав, чем же все закончилось.

Между ним и Дереком явно проскочила искра, к тому же Стайлз понравился его семье!

В конце концов они вышли из спальни и присоединились к Лоре и Талии.  
Они все вместе сидели на заднем крыльце и беседовали, Дерек раздал всем домашнее мороженое (кто вообще делает домашнее мороженое? Серьезно, Дерек, из-за тебя всем остальным стыдно), и прежде чем Стайлз опомнился, уже было полдесятого.

– Мне, наверное, пора, – сказал он, поднимаясь со стула и держа в руках пустую миску из-под мороженого.

Талия посмотрела на часы, а Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, и тот мог поклясться, что Дерек выглядел разочарованным.

– Извините, что помешали сегодня, – виновато сказала Лора.

– Никаких проблем! – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Здорово было наконец-то встретиться с вами.

Подсобрав немного смелости, оставшейся после целого дня придурочных решений, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и спросил:

– Кстати, если ты никуда не собираешься в субботу вечером, _милый_ , может, сходим поужинаем? В смысле, как свидание.

Дерек мило покраснел и прикусил губу.

– Да, – тяжело сглотнул он. – Отличная идея.

– Чудненько, – Стайлз на это улыбнулся так широко, что грозил надорвать себе что-нибудь. – Это свидание, – подмигнул он.

– Хорошо было познакомиться с тобой, Стайлз, милый, – Талия встала со своего стула и заключила Стайлза в теплые объятия.

– Да! – сказала Лора, высовываясь из-за матери, чтобы улыбнуться Стайлзу. – Добро пожаловать в семью.

– Позаботься о Дереке, – попросила Талия, потянувшись и запечатлев поцелуй на лбу Стайлза.

– Ну мам! – с болью простонал Дерек, сгорая со стыда.

– Я вас жду на Рождество! – заявила Лора Стайлзу, но затем со значением поглядела на Дерека.

Стайлз рассмеялся: – Посмотрим, – и отцепился от Талии.

– Вы ж знаете, как в полиции дела делаются. Не факт, что удастся взять выходной. 

Стайлзу наконец-то представилась возможность слинять, поэтому он направился к двери.

Дерек извинился перед семьей и пошел вслед за Стайлзом, чтобы проводить того до машины.

Стайлз разблокировал джип, но лишь поигрался немного с ключами, прежде чем развернуться к Дереку.

Тот улыбнулся Стайлзу, моментально переведя взгляд на его губы.

– Еще раз спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, Стайлз, – в ночной тишине голос Дерека казался более интимным и чувственным, наводя Стайлза на кое-какие очень грязные мыслишки.

– Когда я говорил «никаких проблем», я это и имел в виду, Дерек, – Стайлз потянулся и взял Дерека за руку. – А еще я именно то и имел в виду, когда говорил про свидание. Ну, чтобы до конца прояснить.

Дерек тихо фыркнул и смущенно покраснел.

– Я тоже был серьезен, когда соглашался. Ну, чтобы до конца прояснить.

– И смотри, бонус – нам больше не нужно волноваться о встрече с родителями! – Стайлз вскинул кулак в воздух, пародируя радость. – Ей!

Дерек рассмеялся, радостно сияя глазами.

– Действительно, не нужно.

Стайлз засунул ключи в карман и шагнул к Дереку, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони. Тот замер и снова скользнул взглядом на рот Стайлза. Дерек подался вперед, еще уменьшая расстояние между ними.

– Можно поцеловать тебя? – голос Стайлза был не громче шепота, но в тишине ночи Дерек все равно бы его услышал.

– Да, – таким же шепотом выдохнул Дерек. Он лизнул нижнюю губу и потянулся к Стайлзу, сокращая оставшиеся между ними сантиметры. 

И. Это. Это был _лучший_ момент за весь день.

Хотя нет, это был лучший момент за весь год.

Поцелуй длился еще несколько минут, пока позади не раздалось:

– Ох блин, мам, они делают это прям на лужайке!

А затем:

– Лора! Дай им побыть наедине!

Дерек и Стайлз разорвали поцелуй, Стайлз засмеялся, а Дерек раздраженно выдохнул и показал средний палец в сторону дома.

Они отлепились друг от друга, и Стайлз достал ключи из кармана.

– Увидимся на выходных, Дерек, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся, забираясь в машину. – Забрать тебя в семь?

Дерек кивнул, ослепительно сияя улыбкой.

– В семь – самое то.

Стайлз завел двигатель, сдал назад с подъездной дорожки дома Дерека Хейла и укатил в ночь.

И да, это теперь было официально.

Стайлз Стилински _и впрямь_ офигительный бойфренд.


End file.
